Cafe Twilight
by agirlwithasaga
Summary: Bella Swan is new to Forks High and she became the Student Council's President. Her family is in need of money so she works as a waitress at Cafe Twilight. What if Edward Cullen found out? Will he tell the whole student body? Will it ruin her reputation?


**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! I'm back with this new story called Cafe Twilight. Hope you like it! **

**I just want to say sorry to those who have read my other story, Two Different Tears because I haven't updated yet. I promise to update soon but now now because I have many things to do in school. Hope you understand that. ONCE AGAIN, Thank YOU!**

**Okay, here's chapter one of Cafe Twilight called Moving in. Enjoy!  
**

**Cafe Twilight**

**Chapter One: Moving In**

_**Bella's Point of View**_

"Bella?" My mom, Renee called as she open the door of my bedroom. "Are you ready to leave?"

I sighed and quickly lied, "Yeah, I'm ready."

As much as I hated this decision, I need to do this. I'm going to live with my father, Charlie in the rainy, little town of Forks, Washington. Charlie and Renee have been divorced since I was ten. It was because of money problems but everything was alright now. Then, later on, I found out that my mom was dating Phil Dwyer, a baseball player. Then a year later, the got married. I still felt sad for my dad. I mean, he's been lonely for these past few years.

I need to leave because I'm giving Phil and my mom some time together. Phil always travels a lot and this time, he's going to Florida with mom. At first, mom stayed with me but I found out that she's unhappy. These past few weeks, I have decided to move in to Charlie's. Maybe it's the best time to spend with my dad who I haven't seen since he and my mom divorced.

"Get ready. We're going to airport in ten minutes." My mom told me. I could hear the sadness in her voice. I mumbled an "okay" as a reply.

I grabbed my bags and headed off downstairs. After a few minutes, we took ride to the airport. It was a twenty minute drive to airport. As we got out of Phil's car, my mom hugged me tightly.

"I'm going to miss you, Bella" She said then kissed my forehead. I smiled sadly at her.

"I'm going to miss you, too." I hugged her. "I promise to call you when I arrive at Forks."

"Sure, Bella." My mom assured me. "Go now. You'll miss your flight."

"Okay! Love you, Mom!" I told her. "Bye!"

"Bye, Bella. I love you!"

The flight to Port Angeles was quiet. I spent my time reading my favourite book, Romeo and Juliet and listening to my iPod. I'm thinking about what my life turns out to be when I move at Forks with my dad. Will I discover something new? Or is it just like Phoenix?

It's a five hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles and another hour of driving to Forks.

Though I'll surely miss my Mom, I'm excited to live with my father. It's been a long time since I saw him. It was when I had my summer vacation at his house when I was thirteen. A part of me hated my mom for what he did to my dad but another part of me didn't because after all she's still my mom. Just accept the truth.

When I landed to Port Angeles, it was raining. I already said goodbye to the sun and now, I already miss it. I'm sure I'll get used to the rain.

Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. This was I have expected. Charlie's the Chief of Police in Forks. I wonder if how many crimes they've caught since it's only a small town. He gave me an awkward, one-armed hug when I stumbled my way off the plane.

"Hey, Bells! It's nice to see you again!" He said, smiling as he carried my bags and put them inside the cruiser. "You haven't changed much. How are you and Renee?"

"We're fine. Renee's going to travel to Florida with Phil tomorrow." The ride to Forks was pretty silent. It was awkward but we always wanted to stay quiet.

Everything in Forks was covered with green stuff. The trees, their trunks covered with moss and their branches hanging with canopy of it.

We made to Charlie's house eventually. He still lived in the small, two-bedroom house he had bought when he and my mom divorced. He bought it because he said he wanted to have a new start.

As I entered the house, I went straight upstairs to unpack my things.

"Bella?" My dad called from downstairs. "I'll leave you to unpack your things. I'm just going to my friend's house."

"Okay. See you later, Dad." I yelled, enough for him to hear.

I sighed. I decided to call my mom first before unpacking. I grabbed my iPhone and start to scroll the numbers until I found Renee's number. I pressed 'call' and she picked it up after two rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mom. It's Bella. I'm already here at Charlie's." I informed her. "How are you?"

"I'm totally fine. How's your flight?" She asked.

"It was fine."

"Oh, okay." She paused. "Listen, I gotta go. We're going to pack our things."

"Sure, Mom." I told her. "Bye. Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye!" I shut my phone and start unpacking things.

After three hours of unpacking, I glanced up at the clock and it read 5:00 pm. Charlie hasn't come back yet so I've decided to go to grocery to buy something for dinner.

I went to a small grocery store in Forks. I bought ingredients for pasta. As I got out of the store, a girl approached me.

"Hey. I haven't seen you before. I assumed you're Chief Swan's daughter." The girl said. She's pixie-like girl with short black hair pointing in every direction. She's shorter than me.

"Yeah." I said while nodding shyly. "I'm Isabella but I prefer Bella. You are...?"

"I'm Alice. Alice Cullen." I shook my hand with hers. "So I heard you're going to Forks High. What year are you in?"

"I'm junior. You?"

"Man, I'm sophomore. But my brother's junior, too." She told me. "I wish I'm a junior too so we could have classes together!"

"It's alright Alice." I assured her. "I'm sure we'll see each other at school everyday." She smiled.

"What took you so long, Alice? I'm hungry!" An unfamiliar voice said. I turned around to see a boy with dark, curly hair. He was big-muscled like a weight lifter.

"Control your hunger first, Emmett." Alice rolled her eyes. "I'm talking to the new girl, Bella."

With that, Emmett turned his attention to me. "You're Chief Swan's daughter?" I nodded shyly.

"I'm Bella." Then he crushed me into a breathtaking hug. "I'm Emmett."

"Nice to meet you Alice, Emmett. I better get going. My dad's probably looking for me." I told them.

"Nice to meet you too, Bella! I'm sure we'll be great friends! I'll see you tomorrow!" She squealed.

As I got home, I noticed a Mercedes sitting on our driveway. When I got inside, Charlie's on the couch watching a baseball game.

"Hey, dad." I said while putting the things I bought in our kitchen. "Whose car is that on our driveway?"

"Hey, kiddo." He turned his attention to me. "I actually bought the car for you. As a homecoming present." My jaw dropped.

"You bought me a car?" He nodded. "Oh my gosh! This is amazing! Though it's not really necessary. I don't want them spending their money on me. I could've buy myself one.

"It's fine." He sighed. "Besides, I want you to enjoy your stay here in Forks."  
"Thanks, Dad." I gave him a hug.

"No problem, Bella." He smiled. "What do we have for dinner?"

"I bought ingredients for pasta. Is pasta alright with you?" I asked him.

"Of course." He replied. I went to the kitchen to cook our dinner.

After cooking, Charlie and I ate our dinner. I washed the dishes after we ate then I went upstairs.

I went to my bathroom to take a shower. _Gah, It's a long day_, I thought to myself. After taking a bath, I wiped myself with a clean and dry towel. I wore my pajamas and a comfortable tee-shirt.

I know it's still early; it's just eight in the evening, but I'm tired and I have school tomorrow. I can't wait to see Alice and Emmett tomorrow. I wonder if Forks High is better than my school back in Phoenix.

Then, I drifted off to sleep wondering what will happen tomorrow...

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm going to publish chapter 2 tomorrow! I PROMISE! Now, all I need is your opinion about my new story! PLEASE REVIEW! Please tell me if it's good or bad. Sorry if there is such a grammatical error; English is not my first language. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**-EraCullen  
**


End file.
